Ice Cream
by m e l l o w m e l o d y
Summary: A sweet 'lil one-shot for the adorable Gareki and my OC Tova. Ice cream really can brighten up someones day. [A bit OOC on Garekis part and my OC is a bit marysue, so just a warning if you guys don't like that stuff.]


Ice Cream

Gareki one-shot

I sadly don't own Karneval only my OC, Tova

Tova sighed, running her small hand through her long maroon colored hair. She couldn't find Gareki anywhere and she was getting frustrated_. Where could he possibly be,_ she mentally pouted. A bell chimed in her head; _I haven't checked the kitchen yet_. And with that, Tova was on her way to the kitchen.

Tova was wearing her grey dress that reached about an inch above her knee. It was pulled over a cream colored dress that strapped around her neck into a bow. Finally the outfit had a pair of grey boots that finished of the look. She was only half way to the kitchen when Yogi stopped her.

"Tova-chan!" He yelled and tackled her into a tight hug, "You look so cute!" She blushed at the kind compliment from Yogi and returned his tight hug with a small one.

She giggled lightly, "Thank you Yogi-kun." She smiled brightly at him when he released her from his hug. He ruffled Tovas fiery locks and winked at her, "Well I have to go Tova-chan, see you at lunch!" She waved at Yogis retreating form and continued her walk to the kitchen.

When Tova finally reached the kitchen her green/pink eyes brightened when she saw Gareki. He was sitting alone and eating some ice cream. Tova practically skipped to go take her seat by Gareki. When Tova sat down she startled Gareki slightly.

"T-Tova-chan." He looked up from his ice cream, the spoon half way to his mouth. She gave him a closed eyed smile and he returned it with a small one of his own. Tova began to eye the scoop of ice cream that was half way between Garekis mouth and the bowl he was eating out of. Gareki noticed and quickly put the scoop of ice cream into his mouth.

Tova pouted playfully and stuck her tongue out at Gareki. Tova got up to go get her own spoon and came back with it along with a smile on her face. Gareki looked at the spoon in her hand and scooted his bowl away from Tova and closer to him.

"What do you think you're doing Primadonna?" He asked, calling her by her stage name. Her stage name was 'Primadonna' because her act seemed so special, that it deserved such a name. During her act she sang and danced and did some acrobatics, all while various things happened around her. Things such as: fireworks, neon lights, sparkling confetti and more.

"I think I want a bite of your ice cream Gareki-kun." She said, scooting closer to him and his bowl of ice cream.

He shook his head, "I don't think so." He said while moving his ice cream further from the Primadonnas reach. She pouted but continued to scoot closer to Gareki as he scooped up another spoonful of ice cream.

Before the spoon could even get half way to his mouth, Tova leaned forward and captured it with her own. She leaned back to her spot satisfied, while the spoon stayed mid-air, and empty, in Garekis hand. He shot her a small glare which she returned with a close eyed smile.

He scooped up another spoonful and quickly maneuvered it to his mouth, not really caring that Tova just used it, before she could steal it. The second it reached his mouth, Tova shot out her arm and scooped a spoonful of ice cream for herself. She giggled at his annoyed expression.

"Tova, why don't you just go get your own bowl of ice cream instead of eating mine?" Gareki asked. She giggled at him like it was obvious why she was doing so.

"Because I like sharing ice cream with you better, silly." She replied cutely, bringing a light pink blush to Garekis cheeks. He mumbled something before turning back to his bowl and getting another spoonful of ice cream.

Tova leaned her head on his shoulder and scooped some ice cream onto her spoon. "Besides, sharing is caring after all, Gareki-kun." His cheeks turned another shade of pink at Tovas words_. God, she can be too cute for her own good sometimes_, he thought.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, finally noticing her outfit. The grey/cream colored dress had slipped up her leg a bit, making him turn darker. Tova giggled at his flushed face and noticed him looking at her outfit.

She spread the fabric across her legs, covering them a bit more. "You like it? Iva bought it for me." She smiled cutely and Gareki couldn't resist smiling back at her.

"Yeah, it looks cute on you." He said absent mindedly, not meaning for those exact words to slip. Tova giggled and her cheeks turned a light pink at his words. _H-he thinks it looks cute on m-me_, she stammered mentally.

"Thanks, Gareki-kun." She blushed a brighter pink and so did he. She giggled again and rested her head back on Garekis shoulder. She stretched out her arm for a small scoop of ice cream and placed it in her mouth. She held the spoon between her teeth, bored.

Gareki nudged her with his elbow, "You done Tova-chan?" She nodded her head and Gareki got up and placed the almost empty bowl of ice cream in the sink.

He sat back down next to her and she looked up at him, or more exactly his face. She giggled, finally taking the spoon out of her mouth. She pointed her spoon at Garekis face, making him wonder what she was directing her spoon at.

"You got a little bit of ice cream on your cheek." It wasn't exactly his cheek, more like the corner of his lips.

His flustered look returned to his face and his hand shot up to his cheek. "Where?" he asked, just barely missing the spot where the ice cream rested.

She grabbed his wrist, "Here, let me get it." She said a small boost of confidence sparked in her. But instead of her removing the ice cream with her fingers or even a napkin, she got closer to his face with her own. Gareki blushed as she got closer to his face, he could feel her breath on his lips.

"T-Tova…" he stammered. When she got close enough, she breathed on the corner of his lips, she could feel a blush of her own on her cheeks. She slid her tongue over the ice cream spot, erasing it from Garekis face. She didn't move her face away from his though.

Tova felt him cup her cheek and his other hand lace with her fingers. He brought her in for a sweet kiss. She was leaning against his chest, one of her hands occupied with his and her other sliding up his chest. Their lips moved together in a sort of rhythm that made both of them moan softly.

They suddenly broke apart at the sound of a door opening and the sound of footsteps walking in. "AHH! My virgin eyes!" They heard Yogi scream. Despite them breaking apart, Tova was still leaning on Garekis chest and their hands were still intertwined.

They both were relieved to see it was only Yogi who walked in. Tova giggled at Yogis priceless expression and Gareki tried to stifle a laugh. But Yogi didn't find it funny at all and stormed out of the kitchen with his 'virgin eyes' that were supposedly 'ruined'.

Tova felt Garekis arm snake around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to his chest, considering how close they already are. She rested her head against Garekis chest contently. She used her hand that wasn't intertwined with his to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer for another chaste kiss.

When they pulled away she giggled sweetly, a sound which made Garekis heart flutter, "You taste like ice cream." He chuckled at her. _Yep, way too cute for her own good, _he thought. But he grinned nonetheless, pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
